Etsuko Uzumaki
Category:AU Characters Etsuko Uzumaki is a kunoichi of Konoha and the eldest daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. She is also the older sister of Naruto Uzumaki. Background Etsuko was only 4 years old at the Third Great Ninja War. She saw die of her family members and was traumatized. That's where she had pacifist ideals and a desire to protect his village from the war. She is an extremely talented ninja who became the pride of his mother, Kushina. The people of Konoha recognized her formidable (and early) Advanced ninja in the village hierarchy. She became Genin to seven years, she came to be mastered his Kekkei Genkai at nine years, Chûnin at ten years and became menbre in special sections ANBU at thirteen. Personality Appearance Etsuko is a redheaded woman that she often keeps in a ponytail and red eyes. She is wearing a black strapless underneath a white coat leather, black trousers which is maintained by two red belt with gold trim, black boots with red trim and gold. She wears two golden bracelet cuffs one of which is hidden by the sleeve of his coat. Abilities Etsuko is one of the few perfectly versatile ninjas She excelled in taijutsu, ninjutsu, seals and genjutsu. His chakra reserve is rather broad, however she does not possess great strength and physical strength. So she would run out quickly if its forces battle continued, particularly if she had used the techniques of Swift Release which consumes a lot of chakra. Etsuko Uzumaki is seen in his village as a genius, although it does not consider itself that. She is a complete fighter mastering all areas: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and launch projectiles (shurikens, ...). Life Force, Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Rasengan Also called the Spiralling Sphere, it is a technique created by the student of Jiraiya, Etsuko's father, Minato Namikaze, who is the fourth Hokage. It is a sphere of highly concentrated chakra that one creates in his hand, and then is applied to his opponent. Bukijutsu In battle, She normally wields a triple-bladed claw on her left hand, which She had been trained to use since 5 years. She can infuse with chakra into the blades for a longer range of attack, which was refined further after wind-chakra training from Minato. Minato gave her a new claw made of chakra-enhancing metal after her old one was destroyed in a fight with Jūzō Biwa. She often uses this claw to supplement his taijutsu, taking her enemies by surprise. Even without chakra flow, She demonstrated the capability to crush boulders with her claw. Nature Transformation Etsuko has a rare affinity for the Wind Release nature transformation. Upon releasing her chakra, She is able to manipulate a fierce wind current to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and manoeuvring objects. Through Etsuko's application of the wind-nature combine with her chakra-infused blades, She is able to destroy her surroundings with tremendous force of a single strike. During her training with Minato, she learned to increase the sharpness of hr wind chakra, allowing her to make her weapons more potent, able to completely pierce through a tree and demolish the boulder directly behind it with a wind-enhanced kunai. Her signature technique with Wind Release is to create a powerful blades that can be used to hit multiple targets. She has shown immense control over this technique, being able to direct its path in order to destroy hundreds of Kiirome's shadow clones without having to engage them directly. The pinnacle of her wind manipulation is to form a large beastly claw, of wind chakra, which boast high versatility in battle, as she can be used to both attack and defend. Summoning Intelligence Stats Part I Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = /50 Part II Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = /50 Part III Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = /50 Part I Prologue — Land of Rivers Chūnin Exams Part II Quotes Trivia Etsuko means The scent of the Earth. because of his temperament at the academy, people called her The Red Haired Tsundere (赤髪のツンデレ Akagami no tsundere). Category:Characters